The Demon of the North
by The Black King
Summary: Erik Stark is the second son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell. But he is not like his father, but more like his dead uncle Brandon. He is natural born warrior and leader. But with the War of the Five Kings he must rise higher then the second son. He must rise to lead an army, rule a kingdom, defend his family from all threats, and make all fear the name Stark
1. Chapter 1

Catelyn Stark formally of House Tully of Riverrun was once again in the birthing bed. Only ten months after her husband came home from Robert's war she was once again with child but unlike her first time Catelyn was fill with dread. Throughout her entire pregnancy she was experiencing dreams more like nightmares. She saw a man who looked like her husband Ned but with more savage look to him. His hair black as night with the long face of the Starks. Scars were on his face one going down his right eye and one across his left cheek. He wore dark grey and black armor with a sword that was smoky grey like Ice. He was looking at a field of fire with death dancing around like a girl in summertime. Blood was everywhere with the banners of Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell, Frey, Greyjoy, and even Targaryen ripped apart. But what scared Catelyn the most was the man's eyes. His eyes were bluish grey a perfect mix of Stark and Tully. Was this her son? She prayed to the Seven that it wasn't and it was just a dream.

Lady Stark said Maester Luwin your babe he's coming out faster then I though all I need you do is one solid push.

So she did give a push with all her might to bring out her babe her son. She screamed atop of her voice and soon her babe was out. She heard him cry his first breath.

A boy my lady a healthy baby boy!

Hand him here Luwin let me see him. She reached for her new son and saw him he was a Stark a pure blooded Stark with dark hair. She then heard the door and saw her husband Ned walk in with her son Robb and the bastard Jon.

I come to see my new son my lady and the boys want to see their new brother.

He walked over and pulled a chair next to her bed. He smiled with joy. He's more Stark then Tully isn't he.

Yes, we should name him Brandon after your brother. She then heard the babe whine like he didn't like the name.

I'm afraid he doesn't like Brandon my love.

About Hoster then after my father? Another whine came only he cried louder. She kept rolling off names _Torrhen, Rickard, Domeric, Arthur, William, Jorah, Kermit, Kyle._ With every name the babe would cry like he was picking his own name.

What about Erik her husband said? The next thing she heard was laugh from her babe and somewhat a smile on his face. Yes, Erik that's good Northern name for him Erik Stark first of his name. She then looked at her baby with all the love and joy of her heart. He then opened his eyes for the first time and she felt a deep fear in her heart. His eyes were blue grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was like always in the training yard with his brothers Robb, Jon, and Bran. They were helping Bran with his archery. Alright Bran remember steady breath and good control is necessary. Erik watched his baby brother with the bow ready to let loose.

Relax your bow arm Bran his older brother Robb said. Then a thump was heard when the arrow hit the target just two rings out from the middle on right-side. Bran looked little disappointed with that. He then saw his other brother Jon whispered Bran that their father was watching. Erik looked over and saw the stern face of his father Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North standing next to him was Erik's loving mother Catelyn Stark. With Bran looking at his father with encouragement now ready to take another shot. Then another thump was heard an arrow hit the bullseye but Bran didn't let loose his arrow. He then looked over and saw Arya with her bow.

Then Bran ran after her and Erik couldn't help but laugh with his brothers. He then grabbed his practice sword ready to train with Ser Rodrick when the next thing he heard was his father calling him and his brothers. What do you need father?

We have a deserter and Bran is coming this time.

Erik knew what this meant to him it meant the moment when boyhood dies and you take one of the first steps to manhood. He got ready and met his father, brothers, and others outside the gate. They rode to place where Ned Stark took all that were to be executed. The man Gared looked scared half to death like a little girl. He asked Erik's father to send word to the Wall that the White Walkers were coming and he should have stayed at his post. Gibberish to Erik a man made a vow he should keep it even it's a stupid vow. Erik's father nodded his head and then pulled out Ice the ancestral sword of their house. Theon Greyjoy his father's ward presented it to him.

In the name Robert of the House Baratheon King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm I sentence you to die. With one great swing he saw Ice come down slicing the man's head off. Gared's crimson blood on the dark smoky blade of Ice.

He saw Bran looking at the whole event and he didn't flinch one bit like a true Northman baby brother.

He walked over and patted his baby brother on the back. Nice job Bran you didn't piss your pants like a little girl.

Erik he heard Robb say

What I was six when I saw my first man die.

Only when you snuck away when father told you to stay behind said Jon.

It was true the first time Robb and Jon went through the same event Erik came too but he snuck to see it. His parents almost killed him for that.

They all then hopped on their horses back to Winterfell when they approach a stag brutally killed on the road. They tracked its blood finding a dire wolf mother with one an antler in its throat.

A dire wolf they not be seen south of the Wall for years said Theon.

Well now one is down here and its dead what a shame. He then saw Bran walk over to the corpse where there were six pups all different colors.

Look father she had pups before she died.

Yes, they will die without their mother better make it quick. With that Theon pull out his dagger and tried to grab one out Bran's arms. Erik grabbed Theon's forearm. Better make sure that ready to use that Greyjoy.

I take orders from your father boy.

I am no boy.

Boys stop it said his father in his usually icy tone.

Yes, father I apologize

Lord Stark there are six pups one for each of your children the dire wolf is the symbol of your house.

His father nodded in agreement. You right you can keep them but you must feed them, clean them, and if they die bury them yourselves. Jon are sure you are ok with this?

Yes, Lord Stark.

Erik hated when Jon called their father Lord Stark for fucks sakes Jon you are a Stark. Erik walked over and grabbed one of the pups it was dark grey almost black with red eyes. It was biggest of the litter. He then looked over and saw Jon with white pup. It must have been the runt of the litter. You better take that one Jon it seems like it was meant for you.

All of them went back into Winterfell and gave the reaming pups to his siblings Sansa, Arya, and Rickon. Later that night Erik named his wolf. I think I am going to name you Storm you like that don't you little pup. The pup licked Erik's nose and he laughed. Storm it is my friend. He waited for nightfall to do what he always does every night. He climbed down outside the window of his room with a rope and put on his hooded cloak. Sneaking past the guards he grabbed his horse Whiplash and rode to Wintertown. He tied his horse to post and walked in to the brothel.

The brothel owner said ahh my favorite customer is here.

Save for someone who gives a shit take me to her and so he was led to his private room where she was waiting for him.

Ally the redheaded girl from Maidenpool and Erik's lover. She had bright red hair pale skin and green eyes. With a curvy figure and hips she was only year older then Erik but it didn't matter to him. Where have you been my lord I been waiting for you.

Wait no longer my lady for I am here now. He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her. He then started taking off his clothes one by one still kissing her every moment he got. He then was naked as the day he was born and laid her on the bed. He started kissing her belly leading down to the middle of legs and then thrust his manhood into her. They made love for solid hour I his mind but it didn't matter.

That was wonderful as usally my love.

Thank you I know that good. She slapped him on the chest. I love you Ally

I love you too Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert Baratheon was coming to Winterfell to see his father. Most likely to name his father Hand of the King after the death of Jon Arryn. He knew that his father would refuse because he was dedicated to protecting the North. That he agreed with his father, but this would be second time a Stark would be named Hand like his ancestor Cregan was named. His mother had his brothers and Theon shaved. Well Robb and Jon were shaved I found a way to escaped it. Out all of the Stark Children Mother would say I was the wildest. They all stood waiting for King Robert the Demon of the Trident, the man who slew Rhaegar Targaryen on the banks of Ruby Ford, who manage to tie up Balon Greyjoy's tentacles, and who destroyed House Targaryen. He looked when carriage was carrying the royal party followed by a blonde headed little shit probably the prince. Right next to him was big man with helm of a rabid dog. The Hound oh how fun it will be to duel him. Then Erik saw him Robert Baratheon, but not the way he expected. The king was fat and did not look one inch the warrior that he heard. He leaned over to Jon and said he looks like he ate a fucking mammoth. He turned and saw his mother give him a scolding look. Which Erik just gave his nervous smile. The King got off his horse and walked over to his father"

You got fat"

Erik's father looked the king in his eyes and looked down at the king's gut then a burst of laughter was heard from the king."

Gods Ned it's been so long giving his father a brotherly hug. He then looked over to Erik's mother giving her a hug and kiss. The king walked down row of Ned Stark's wolf pups. You must be Robb he said to Erik's brother. He then looked Erik in his eyes and asked who he was."

Erik your grace"

Erik huh you look like your father at that age. You better fighter then he was boy?"

Put me up against the Kingslayer and we will see. When Erik said that he saw the King laugh at that statement probably thinking it was a joke."

Hear that Kingslayer the boy thinks he can beat you."

Erik then saw that Kingslayer look at him with a smirk. I aiming for you Kingslayer he thought to himself. You, Barristan, the Hound, Gregor, and all those southern knights. Erik then saw the king walked down the line going to each of his siblings. When the king was about to pass Jon Erik stated your grace you almost missed one of us."

Who did I miss boy? "

My brother Jon sir he's easy to miss because he so damn silent. With that he looked over to his father and saw a smile in it, but his mother was the opposite."

Ash thank you boy he looked over to Jon and asked him his name.

Jon Snow your grace."

Spitting image of your father I see. Ned enough of this take me to the crypt."

Should we rest my love surely the dead can wait said Queen Cersei?"

Ned shouted the king and his father obeyed without all were dismissed while Erik was about to turn he felt someone pull on his arm. He turned and saw his mother's face."

Erik you shouldn't have done that you might have insulted the queen by pointing out Jon."

Jon's a member of our house and son of Ned Stark he has every right to be given same honor the rest of us do."

After that Erik waited 'til feast and started drinking with Robb while their brother was forced to sit away from them. He drank all night and was able to sneak Ally in castle. After he finished his meal he went over to drink with some of others with Ally sitting on his lap. After the feast he and Ally went to his room and made love as usal.

He woke up next morning all groggy and little hung over with Ally's red hair on his chest."

Morning my love"

Moring love how was your night?"

Grand as usual I was with the man of my dreams in a castle."

Don't worry while my father goes south with my sisters and brother ill sneak you in more and more. You would love that wouldn't you?"

Oh yes just to be with you is my dream come true."

He kissed her soft cherry lips and started to get dress he still had to practice. He walked outside looking at his brothers and Theon sparring with that shit Joffrey and Tommen the only one he liked. The prince was stating how he practices with live steel to Ser Rodrick."

We use live steel down south unlike you northerners."

Shall we put that to test my lord prince." He turned and looked at Erik with an arrogant grin."

We shall lord Erik Ser Rodrick bring lord Erik some live steel."

My prince I wouldn't do that one of you can get hurt."

It's okay Rodrick he won't last a minute against me." They grabbed their swords and stood 3 ft. away from each other with eyes of killers."

This is friendly sparring match you two no serious blows or moves. Understand?"

Aye"

The BEGIN!"

The prince took the first move with vertical slash. Erik position his sword to block deflecting the blade. He saw the prince take another dodging it he saw that prince was too cocky with his swordplay taking too wide of strikes with poor footwork. Erik dodge another slash then stabbed his sword to ground when the prince saw he slashed horizontal. Erik moved grabbing his forearm. Twisting it right so the prince dropped his sword and then pulled it to his back bring him to his knees. He then put his foot to his back and pulled his arm. The prince was screaming like a little girl."

Stop this I am the Crown Prince you cannot do this. He screamed in pain"

Why not? You think you being the Prince is going to stop man from trying to kill you on the battlefield. He pushed him down further to the ground with hearing Robb and the others screaming at him to stop. He couldn't he was really enjoying this the pain the boy felt. Then he heard his father."

ERIK STOP THAT NOW!"

Erik snapped back to reality and stopped. He then saw the prince get up and run. He turned and look at his father."

My solar now!"

Yes, father. He walked with his father to the solar where his father sat behind his desk and Erik sat across from him. Father I'm sorry."

Erik quiet how many times did I tell you that you cannot act that way."

You mean like Uncle Brandon?"

Yes, my son like my brother you know what happened to him right?"

He was killed by the Mad King while trying to save grandfather."

Yes, he acted without judgement and paid his with his life."

I know father but I can't help it just comes out sometimes. Like it's like innate feeling I have."

I know what you mean Erik your wolf bloodied and that has put many Starks in an early grave. But it is not all that bad though my son some of greatest Starks were like you,"

Really?"

Yes, my son there were others like you. When you were born I knew that you be destined for some greatness and now that I am to be hand I ask you my son what do you want to do with rest of your life?"

Erik looked his father in the eyes and told him that he wanted to travel to Essos. I want to become a sell sword with Golden Company or Second Sons."

Like Rodrick the Wandering Wolf well then it is time I gave your something. When I fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion one of our men brought me a sword it was damaged but worth a lot. He then saw his father reach from a bookcase on the top pulling out the sword. It was bastard sword. He then handed it to Erik."

Erik looked at it had ironwood handle with bronze crescent guard and pommel. The pommel was a wolf's head with its jaws open. He pulled out the sword and saw the blade it was dark grey and had black ripples through the blade. Valyrian steel."

Yes, I knew that Robb would have Ice one day and though my second son should have one too. What will you name it my son?"

 _Wolfsfang._ With that he and his father heard a scream. They looked at the window with his mother holding a broken Bran's body.


End file.
